With an increasing level of accounting oversight being implemented year after year, accounting platforms and systems have become increasingly complex. Businesses are now required to document a number of transactions in greater detail than they were just a few years ago. With this increased complexity, it is increasingly likely for accountants to make mistakes and commit oversights.